Winx ClubWicked Songfic
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Ever notice how Griffin of Winx Clubs resembles Elphaba, they have the same green skin for Oz's sake! Well here Glinda Faragonda, formerly Glinda Upper, and Elphaba Griffin, formerly Elphaba Thropp somehow get stuck singing 'What is this feeling' in front of all of magix. Slight Femslash hint there but easy to ignore if you don't like it. ONE-SHOT Happy Easter!


**Winx Club Songfic One-shot**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this humorous idea came to me when I was thinking about how much Elphaba from Wicked looked like Griffin of Winx Club. Slight Femslash allusion if you want it if not ignore it.)**

"Glinda? How did you get us stuck in this mess again?" Elphaba Griffin, formerly Elphaba Tropp or the Wicked Witch of the West, asked her eyebrow twitching dangerously as she and Galinda Faragonda, formerly Glinda the Good or Galinda Upper, took the stage in front of all of Magix.

"Um…? Sorry Elphie but I don't have a clue." Faragonda said after putting a finger to her chin in thought for a moment. Griffin sighed at this and merely gave her friend a deadpanned look.

"You owe me for this, you understand that right?" Griffin asked causing Faragonda to nod with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I'll buy you a new book later Elphie. Let's sing that song from when we were roommates back at Shiz." Faragonda said excitedly and Griffin could see the glamour her friend wore beginning to fade, revealing her blond hair and young appearance.

"What is this feeling you mean? You're on Glin! Oh and your glamour faded." Griffin said snickering slightly as the glamour over her hair faded to reveal its black color and the one over her eyes faded.

"Yours did too Elphie." Faragonda pointed out while the students were gapping at their teachers and Bloom from Earth was looking at the two women in shock and slight amusement, recognizing them and the song from an old Earth musical and story.

"Yay." Griffin said deadpanned and with no feeling behind it as the music started up around them. Neither of the two noticed Bloom grabbing her video camera and hitting the record button as she aimed it up at them.

"**FARAGONDA  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:"**

The ridicioulus words caused Bloom, the witches, and Griffin to snort in amusement.****

GRIFFIN  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

GRIFFIN  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:  
Here Griffin gave a pointed look at Ediltrude and Zarathrustra who grinned and waved at her cheekily. The two had a strange ability to combine into one person who was Nessa-Rose Tropps, Elphabas younger sister.**  
FARAGONDA  
But of course, I'll rise above it:**

"Huh. Who knew Headmistress Faragonda could hit that note?" Bloom asked in amusement.**  
BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:  
FARAGONDA  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:**

Faragonda looked at her friend and former roommate in amusement as she knew what was coming up next and couldn't wait to see the students reactions.**  
GRIFFIN  
Blonde.**

Here Griffin smirked rather smugly at her friend who was trying not to laugh at the insulted looks on the blond students faces.**  
FARAGONDA  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?  
**Here a few of the students started looking a little queasy, thinking of the wrong feeling.**  
GRIFFIN**

**I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:  
**The students turned even paler as Griffin stared at her friend, the two of them grinning widely while Bloom was struggling not to laugh.**  
FARAGONDA  
My pulse is rushing:  
**A few boys were torn between looking queasy and blushing at the thought of the two, now young looking, women together**  
GRIFFIN  
My head is reeling:  
**Here Griffin put a hand to her head as if she had a headache.**  
FARAGONDA  
My face is flushing:  
**Here the Alfea Headmistress was turning as red as an apple, causing the students to blanch**  
BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?**

Here the students looked ready to faint while Bloom was snickering up a storm.**  
Yes! : Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
**Quite a few of the students actually let out relieved sighs at this.**  
FARAGONDA  
For your face  
**Here more than a few were surprised that the normally kinda woman they thought they knew would actually say that but Griffin and Faragonda just kept grinning.**  
GRIFFIN  
Your voice  
**No one was really surprised by this retort since it was expected of the green skinned witch.**  
FARAGONDA  
Your clothing  
**Here Faragonda snapped her fingers causing Griffins purple outfit to turn a mixture of pink and black, causing the witch to merely shrug at this much to her students surprise.**  
BOTH**

**Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl**

Here both women gave an over exaggerated shudder.**  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
**Bloom was now barely able to hold the camera straight she was snickering so hard as the other Alfea teachers chimed in with the chorus.**  
ALFEA TEACHERS  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!  
**Here Faragonda tried to look innocent as the teachers gave her overexaggerated looks of awe and Griffin merely nodded proudly at her description.**  
FARAGONDA  
Well: these things are sent to try us!  
**"Now that's a high note." Bloom heard a few of the Alfea seniors in front of her mutter.**  
TEACHERS  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!**

"I'm not!" Bloom couldn't resist shouting up to the two, causing Griffin to laugh while Faragonda and the teachers grinned at their student.**  
We share your:**

FARAGONDA AND GRIFFIN TEACHERS  
What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

Here more than a few dozen people could hardly keep who sang what straight anymore.**  
ALL  
Loathing!  
**Here all the singers gave fake solemn nods as if agreeing with what they were singing**  
FARAGONDA AND GRIFFIN ALL  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing  
TEACHERS  
So strong!  
FARAGONDA AND GRIFFIN  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing**

Here the two women locked arms and Griffin got a sly grin on her face.**  
GRIFFIN  
Boo!"**

Faragonda gave a small shriek at this which ended the song when Griffin grabbed her roughly for a second.

"Every time Elphie!" Faragonda said turning to pout at the green skinned woman who grinned and laughed at her.

"Not my fault you fall for it every time Gliny." Griffin responded as the two women walked off stage, leaving a clapping Bloom, Zarathrustra, Fiyero Saladin, and Ediltrude while everyone else was in shock. Who knew that the two were so young and could sing?

"What's that golden ring on Ms. Faragonda and Ms. Griffins hands for?" Stella questioned aloud curiously, not realizing what she had spotted and causing Bloom to begin snickering again.

"Not bad for the Wicked Witch of the West!" Bloom shouted after Griffin and Faragonda, earning confused looks from all but those who knew who the two women used to be. This caused Griffin to stumble in shock which caused her and Faragonda to crash land one on top of the other somewhere behind stage, making Bloom, the twins and Saladin laugh.


End file.
